


Cut Me Open

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Edgeplay, Kind of fluffy at the end, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 3: knife play ]Connor shoots him a mirthless smile, leaning a bit closer. He puts the knife against Gavin’s neck with just the slightest bit of pressure.“I would choose my words carefully, if I were you. After all, you’re not the one in control here.”





	Cut Me Open

The Thirium pump in his chest beats harder as he stares at Gavin, tied up on the bed. He’s still fully dressed.

Connor already has a blade in his hand, perfectly sharpened.

“What’s your safeword?” Connor reminds him.

“Red,” Gavin says.

Connor nods to himself, quickly getting into the scene. His expression changes to one of apathy as he walks towards the bed.

He unbuttons his suit jacket before sitting down on the mattress. Carefully, he brings the knife to Gavin’s stomach, caressing him with the blunt side. Gavin tenses, watching the knife with intensity.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Connor says. “I sharpened it myself.”

He retracts the knife, turning it in his hand. 

“Did you know it takes less than a pound of pressure to break skin? Humans are so fragile...”

Gavin pulls against his restraints. “You’re fucking crazy.”

Connor shoots him a mirthless smile, leaning a bit closer. He puts the knife against Gavin’s neck with just the slightest bit of pressure.

“I would choose my words carefully, if I were you. After all, you’re not the one in control here.”

Gavin swallows nervously, and Connor watches as his adam’s apple bobs beside the knife.

“Your heart rate is rising, breathing heavier, perspiring. All signs of fear... and arousal.”

His unoccupied hand moves to Gavin’s crotch, palming the half-hard cock through his jeans.

Gavin shuts his eyes tightly and bites his lip, clearly holding himself back from bucking his hips up into Connor’s hand.

“Fuck you.”

Connor chuckles darkly. “I was thinking I might be the one fucking you, actually.”

Gavin looks like he wants to do something, to struggle and fight, but the blade at his throat keeps him placated.

Connor grabs the blindfold from where he’d set it aside.

“You and I are going to have a lot of fun, Gavin. Try not to make too much noise, or I’ll have to bring out the gag. I don’t think either of us wants that.”

Gavin breaths out heavily, then nods.

“Good boy,” Connor purrs.

The blindfold is tied around Gavin’s eyes, leaving him completely powerless to Connor’s whims. It’s exhilarating.

Connor picks up the knife again and stands up. Figuring that the time for dressing up is over, he takes off his jacket, putting it on their dresser.

Connor stares at Gavin, watching his every move with curiosity. The man on the bed is still for a few moments as he waits for something to happen.

Then he tugs against the restraints, craning his head in an attempt to hear something.

“Connor? I know you’re still here, you fucker.”

With the blunt side, Connor moves the blade against Gavin once again, making him jump.

“These clothes are getting in the way,” Connor says. 

He moves the knife under the hem of Gavin’s shirt, pulling the knife up and cutting through the material easily. The shirt is cut apart with only a few tugs of the knife.

Connor pulls the material away, revealing Gavin’s torso. The blade is back at his stomach, this time with the sharp end cutting a shallow wound into Gavin.

“Christ,” he says softly.

It doesn’t sound like a complaint - more like a plea. For what, Connor isn’t sure.

Blood pools in the cut, beading until it trickles down Gavin’s side. Connor gathers the blood with one finger, inspecting it before putting it in his mouth.

“It surprises me that your file is so bare, for such a filthy person like you.”

“Are- are you fucking analyzing me?”

“The analysis is more secondary. I greatly enjoy putting your blood in my mouth.”

Gavin gasps quietly, his arms and legs pulling the leather cuffs for a moment before settling.

Without further comment, Connor slices another cut into Gavin, near his ribs this time. There’s more blood welling from the wound this time, and Connor watches as it does.

He puts the knife down once again after that.

Running a hand down Gavin’s torso, he unintentionally smeans some of the blood in a way that makes Connor shiver.

Connor unbuttons Gavin’s jeans, pulling them down after he’s unzipped them. Despite his protests, Gavin’s erection is straining against his underwear.

Connor pulls the jeans down to Gavin’s feet, then frees Gavin’s cock.

Then his hands leave Gavin, simply staring for a few minutes. It leaves Gavin squirming in a way Connor loves.

“Do it or don’t, you shithead. Don’t fucking tease me.”

Connor smiles to himself. Gavin is always complaining about his teasing.

“I’ll do as I please, thank you very much.”

Gavin sighs in frustration.

“You’re so powerless to me...” Connor porders aloud.

He moves to straddle Gavin, his own clothed erection pressing against Gavin’s. The man moans, throwing his head back.

“I could kill you right now, and you wouldn’t be able to stop me. You’re completely under my control.”

He thrusts his hips, eyes fluttering at the friction.

“That idea is utterly intoxicating, isn’t it?”

The blade is back in his hand, and he drags it lightly on the outside of Gavin’s thigh, then along his shoulder. 

Unable to wait any longer, Connor opens the front of his own pants, taking out his cock.

Gavin moans again as Connor strokes their cocks together.

“P-please, Connor, fuck me.”

“You’re a fucking _slut,_ huh? Just begging for my cock, even as I’m holding a knife to you.”

Gavin nods desperately, bucking his hips as best as he can beneath Connor.

Putting his knife on the nightstand for the last time, Connor holds on to Gavin’s hip, his nails digging into the skin.

“I think not. You can fall apart on my cock another time.”

Gavin groans, his fists clenching and unclenching.

“Fucking- could you at least take the blindfold off? I wanna- I wanna see you.”

After a moment of consideration, Connor tugs off the blindfold with one hand. Gavin squints, letting his eyes adjust for a moment.

Gavin’s eyes lock with Connor’s, his face contorted in ecstasy.

Slowly, Connor drags two fingers through one of the still-bloody cuts, bringing them up to his mouth and sucking on them.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” Gavin says.

Connor’s hand speeds up, the android making quiet sounds he gets closer.

”Connor, can I- may I please cum?”

“Yes, Gavin. Come for me.”

It’s only a few more moments before Gavin does as asked.

Connor jerks himself to completion right after, covering his mouth to cut off the moans he’s making. He spills artificial cum onto Gavin’s stomach, mixing it with the cum already staining his body.

He moves off of Gavin, quickly getting him out of the restraints. He kisses Gavin gently, smiling as he pulls away.

“Thank you for indulging me,” Connor says, taking off his clothes to join Gavin on the bed. He finds the tissues he’d placed nearby, cleaning them both up.

“No problem. I mean, it was pretty fucking great for me too, in case you couldn’t tell.”

Connor laughs, tucking them both into bed. He curls up beside Gavin, one arm over the other’s waist.

“G’night, Con.”

“Goodnight, my honeybee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ajdlglsjskdja Connor 100% calls Gavin his honeybee. You will never change my mind.


End file.
